


Work Ethic: Part III

by ericaj318



Series: Work Ethic [4]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: Season 4 begins as well as Haylie and Red's story...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Haylie had received a call from Kate that Liz and Kirk were in Cuba and she knew from the tone of Kate’s voice that they were still there.  Haylie arrived in Cuba hours after Red with the only intention of joining Kirk’s team as a nurse. She communicated through back channels and found herself at a type of bunker where she was led into a room where Liz was sitting.  

Haylie felt it had been far too easy to get into his operation but she had gotten in and that’s all she cared about.  She walked into the room, well was shoved in and saw Liz. Haylie raised her finger to her lip so Liz would know she was there with a cover and not as herself.

Liz managed a weak smile as Haylie fought the urge to embrace her best friend.  As the two girls sat there staring at eachother in silence, the door opened and Kirk walked in.  

“Masha, I see your friend found us,” he said gesturing toward Haylie .  Liz looked confused, “My name is Elizabeth and I’ve never seen your new ‘nurse’ in my life,” she refuted.

Kirk shook his head as a small chuckle left his lips, “You don’t have to play me for a fool.  I know this is Agent Haylie Storm,” he confirmed as he directed his attention to Haylie , “You honestly thought you would be able to get in here so easily if I didn’t have a use for you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Haylie replied, keeping her tone confused.

“Masha, I am your father and I will prove it.  Reddington has been keeping you from me for 26 years.  He took you and I lost all hope until I saw you on the television as a wanted fugitive.  There was even a time he thought he was your father because he and your mother had an affair,” Kirk began as Liz shook her head, unwilling to listen.

“Where’s my daughter and my husband?” Liz asked, ignoring everything he had just said.  

“Your daughter will be here soon,” he replied as he turned back to Haylie once more, “And as for you, I believe I will finally get my revenge on Reddington.  He took the love of my life so maybe I will take his,” he said, his voice low as he swept his finger from her cheek down her jawline. 

Haylie remained calm but Liz wasn’t having it as she stood and punched Kirk in the face.

He stood to tend to his nose while a guard stormed in.  Liz broke a chair on the first one but the second had a gun drawn on her.  

“Liz,” Haylie slipped up saying her name with concern.

Kirk waved off his guard who quickly exited the room.  Kirk looked at the girls, “See, I knew you two were good friends.  Now, Miss Storm, you’ll be coming with me for my own purposes.”

Haylie nodded but spoke, “Do what you want but it won’t affect Red.  He values finding Liz much higher than me and his true love was Katarina so this won’t pack the punch you’re after.  And, he broke up with me when he thought Liz was gone so you aren’t taking anything from him.”

“If you think so little of yourself then this will be even easier than I imagined,” he replied as he smiled at Liz, “I’ll bring your friend back shortly,” he grabbed Haylie by the arm and dragged her out of the room, Liz’s protests being heard through the walls.

Kirk dragged Haylie into another dimly lit room in the compound where he sat her down and took a seat across from her.  

“This will go much easier if you cooperate,” Kirk said as he placed his hand on her knee.

Haylie shook her head, “If you want to get back at Red, you are going about it the wrong way.  He won’t care if you rape me. So, go ahead and get it out of your system.”

Kirk shook his own head in reply, “You aren’t making this any fun.”

Meanwhile, Red had a lead but he needed help from the team he had just quit.  He called Aram.

“Mr. Reddington, is Liz really alive?” Aram asked, his tone nervous over the phone.

Red nodded as he answered, “Yes, but she is in the hands of Alexander Kirk.  I need your team to find the next Blacklister because he will be the key to finding Kirk.  He goes by Esteban,” he explained.

“Can you tell us anything that will help us track him down?” Aram asked.

“He is a double agent and the CIA knows exactly where he is.  Get their help and then you can help me. May I speak to Haylie ?  We didn’t part on the best terms,” Red asked, changing the subject as he realized they didn’t have to be over after all.

Aram inhaled deeply, “She’s not here.”

Red was taken aback by Aram’s response, “Aram, where is she?”

Aram sighed as he replied once more, “She left Thomas with Samar and she went to Cuba to infiltrate Kirk’s team and get Liz back,” he cringed at being the one to share this news with Red.

Red closed his eyes as he took in this development, “Have you heard from her?”

Aram stuttered in reply, “N-n-no,” then he had a thought, “But, she might have her phone.  Let me see if I can track it!”

Red sat in silence waiting on Aram to give him a location as he thought about how upside down his world was.  He should have known his stubborn Haylie would take matters into her own hands but Kirk could do so many terrible things to her.

“Mr. Reddington,” Aram said, interrupting Red’s thoughts, “I have a location.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haylie watched Kirk as he scooted toward the end of his chair, closer to her, and raised his hand to her face slowly tracing his thumb around her cheek.

“Are you at least going to put up a fight?” he whispered as he leaned in as closely as possible without actually touching her.

Haylie rolled her eyes, “I don’t have any fight left.  Do whatever it is you’re going to do. Like I said before, it won’t matter anyway.”

Kirk leaned back in his chair as he looked at her, his eyes no longer vengeful but tender and concerned, “He has broken you, hasn’t he?  He makes you feel like you’re everything to him and then he throws you away once you’ve gotten too close. He did that to Katarina. He made her believe that they could be happy but it didn’t work out so well,” he explained.

Haylie sighed, “I’m not broken at all.  I don’t need someone by my side to validate me as a person.  Red had to leave because Lizzie was gone and I couldn’t go with him so that was it.  He didn’t toss me aside or hurt me in any way. I just know that you having your way with me won’t affect him because I am not the most important thing on his mind.  So, please get this over with.”

Kirk sighed as he stood and led her back to the room where Liz was waiting.  When they entered, Liz scoffed, “That was fast,” hoping to insult their captor.

Kirk shook his head, “She’s broken so it would be no fun to break her further.  She has no fight left in her.”

As Liz was about to respond, they heard a voice through the glass and the three looked to see Reddington and Dembe on the other side.  “Elizabeth, are you here? Are you hurt?” Red yelled.

Kirk replied, “Of course she’s not hurt.  I could never hurt my daughter as you did to yours.”

They watched Red’s eyes look to the floor for a brief moment, “Constantine, what do you want?  If you give me back Lizzie then I will get you whatever that is,” Haylie was shocked to hear the desperation in Red’s voice.

“I want the years back that you stole from me to raise my daughter and I find it interesting that you are only here for one person.  It would seem you don’t care about one and the other you care for so much that she faked her own death to escape you,” Kirk said through the glass.

Red closed his eyes briefly, he had hoped Haylie had not gotten caught up in this fight, “Do you have Agnes?” he asked, instead.

Liz finally spoke, “I don’t!  Don’t worry about me! Get to Agnes and Tom!” she yelled as they heard voices coming from a distance.  The army had arrived based on Aram’s intel.

“Raymond, we have to go,” Dembe urged.

“Elizabeth, I’m not leaving without you!” Red shouted back.

Kirk looked at Haylie and she saw what she thought looked like pity in his eyes as he mouthed, ‘Guess you were right’ to her.  He grabbed her arm and ushered her out of the room and to a guard. “Give her to Reddington and then we leave. We have a plane to catch.  Is the house ready?”

Haylie listened very closely to the men’s exchange before she found herself being thrown into the room Red and Dembe were in, just as Red said, “Elizabeth, I will come for you.”

Red looked down and saw Haylie sitting on the floor, hoisting herself up, “Why are you here?” he asked. 

Haylie didn’t have time to answer as Dembe rushed them out to safety.  Once they were in the car with Kate, Red turned to look at Haylie and said, “What were you thinking?  You don’t know how worried I was when Aram informed me you had come to Cuba on your own to get Lizzie back.”

Haylie shook her head, “I was not going to let Lizzie get taken to Russia.  And, you and I had said our goodbyes already. I needed to find my best friend.  And, unfortunately Kirk already knew who I was so it didn’t work.”

Red closed his eyes, “We’ll resume the discussion on ‘us’ at a later time.  Did he hurt you?” as Red asked the question, he found his hand wandering back to touch her cheek which caused her to flinch, involuntarily.

“Kirk wanted to settle an old score between you two through me.  He said that you stole the love of his life so he was going to do the same with me,” Haylie answered.

‘Did he touch you?” Red asked through his teeth, holding back the anger building inside.

Haylie shook her head, “He wanted to but I told him that I don’t rank high enough on your list to get the revenge he was looking for,” before Red could say anything about what she’d revealed she continued, “I know where they are going.  Dembe, get a team gathered. They’re at an old estate on the beach. We can go there and get Liz and Agnes back.”

“Elizabeth said she didn’t have Agnes,” Dembe replied.

Haylie nodded, “Kirk said she was on the way.  They have about 15 guards, two of which are very good.  We need at least 6 men plus us,” she instructed. 

“Call Ressler and have him meet us,” Kate suggested.

“Ressler’s in Cuba?” Haylie asked.

“I needed your team's help which is how I knew what you were up to.  And, he won’t be an acceptable team member. His conscience is too clean.  Dembe will get our people,” Red replied making sure Kate knew he was rejecting her help in any way.

Haylie had no fear of him anymore since she felt she’d lost him already and she was about to defend Kate when she looked out the window to see a car coming straight for them.  “Brace yourselves!” she yelled as the car made impact. Haylie felt her stomach drop as their car sailed across the highway into a tree on the other side. Kirk must have sent someone to take Red out after he’d gotten so close she thought.  She stayed conscious long enough to watch for someone to finish the job but no one ever came. Finally, she watched the world around her fade to black with a bloodied Raymond as the last image she saw.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haylie felt her eyes begin to open as she saw wreckage around her.  She slowly opened her eyes fully before she took a deep breath and began to get up slowly.  She unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled it off of her chest and then she heard Kate’s voice, “Are you ok?” she asked.

“I think so,” Haylie replied, “What about you?”

“I’ll live for now.  Can you get out and check on Raymond?  I’m trapped,” Kate requested.

Haylie nodded as she slowly got out of the car and walked around to the other side to see if Red was ok.  She looked at the blood running down his face and gently placed her hand on his cheek, “Raymond,” she said softly.

His eyes opened slowly as he took in the sight of her.  She watched as his lips twitched into a small, subtle smile, one she hadn’t seen in awhile.  “Are you alright?” he asked.

She nodded as she leaned down and placed her lips against his.  He was surprised but his lips responded to her kiss. She pulled away and reached out for his hand to help him out.  He took it and stood slowly next to her before noticing Dembe was also getting out of the car. 

“Who hit us?” Red asked, looking around the area.  As he looked back at Haylie she noticed a truck pulling up.  

She was nervous for a brief moment before she saw Tom was the driver.  He pulled up and got out. “Did you find Liz and Agnes?” Tom asked as he walked up to them.

Red shook his head, “We were run off the road after Kirk gave Haylie to me.  Agnes hadn’t reached them yet but Kirk and Liz are not here anymore.”

Tom nodded as he went around the car to help Kate out.  “Did you get a look at the guy who hit you?” Tom asked, wondering if it was the same man he’d been dealing with.

Kate spoke, “It was Mato.  He is a client of one of my dearest friends in Texas.  I could speak with him and find out where Mato is and then he can lead us to Kirk, Liz and Agnes,” she offered.

It pained Haylie to see Kate trying so hard to get Red to allow her to help but she also know Red was beyond hurt from what the last few weeks had brought.

“I’ll speak with him myself,” Red said, his tone dangerous, “Tom, take us to the airstrip.  Dembe, have the plane ready. Haylie call your team and tell them to look for a plane that would have left Cuba unchartered with a male and female passenger.  They can look for Liz.”

Everyone nodded as they pulled out their phones and climbed into the truck.  Kate and Tom were forced into the bed of the truck. 

They pulled up to the plane and Haylie was quick to grab Red, “Can we talk?  The flight will be a few hours,” she requested, whispering to him.

Red nodded, “I have to clean up so meet me my in my office once everyone is settled.  Did you get your team on the case?”

Haylie nodded as she took a seat for a few moments before she stood and went back to his office where she found him sitting, staring completely overwhelmed but only she knew that because he’d never admit it.  

“What did you want to talk about, dear?” he asked.  

“Where do we stand?” she asked, realizing that in the last few weeks, so much had happened.  “Do you still want to be together? I know this isn’t the time but I don’t know when we’ll have another moment of peace to talk,” she explained.

“My dear,” Red began, brought back into the moment by her vulnerability, “I only left because I thought I had no choice but I can see why you would think you’re unimportant because I left since Elizabeth was gone.  That isn’t the case, at all. I never thought our relationship had ended but maybe, had just been put on pause while I gathered my thoughts,” he admitted.

Haylie nodded, “Well, I want to be with you.  If you leave at some point down the road, I’ll understand but for now, while you’re here, I want to be yours.  I am sorry if any of my actions have added to your pain,” she looked down as her apology left her lips.

Red stood from his chair and made his way to her, wrapping his arms around her, “My love, I could never feel anger toward you.  You always act from your heart. For that reason, I’m having Edward take you back to DC while we deal with this business in Texas.  Your team needs your level headed smarts. Is that alright with you? I’ll be right behind you,” he finished as he kissed the top of her head.

“Yes, Red, that is fine.  I’ll go where you want me to go.  I need to get home to Thomas anyway.  I didn’t like leaving him for this mission but I needed to save Liz,” she admitted.

“I can’t wait to be back with you two as a family again as well but nothing will be completely back to how it should until we can find Liz and Agnes.  I have to make a few calls. You should say goodbye to Kate, she won’t be returning with me,” he said as he let her go and walked back to his desk. 

Haylie did not like what he said but she knew that she had no place in his business.  She walked back to the main area of the plane and walked over to sit next to Kate. “Red’s sending me back to D.C. after we land.  Will I see you again, Kate?” she asked, looking into the eyes of the woman who’d cared for Red, her and their child.

Kate shook her head, “I don’t think so.”

“Do you want me to fight for you?” Haylie asked, her heart breaking inside her chest.

Kate shook her head, “I knew the risk when I acted.  What I need you to do is take care of Raymond. Don’t turn against him but be there for him.  He needs your strength right now.”

“How can you be so calm?” Haylie asked as she nodded at Kate’s request.

Kate smiled, though it was pained, “Dear, I have always known I won’t make it to the last parts of Raymond’s game and I know too much for him to just let me go.  I’ve lived a good life and he believes in his choice. Now, get ready to get back to work and don’t worry about me,” she finished tenderly.

Haylie felt her lower lip tremble but she hid it by embracing Kate, “I love you.  Thank you for everything you’ve done,” she said as she felt herself begin to break.  

Kate sighed as they embraced.  

Once they landed, Red sent Haylie back to D.C. but by the time she landed and the pilot turned around to get the rest of the team, Ressler had gotten Liz.  Haylie went home with a heavy heart until she opened her door to see Thomas and his nanny on the other side. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haylie sent the nanny home and opened her arms for her sweet baby.  He ran into them as wrapped his little arms around her neck.

“Are you hungry?” she asked, he didn’t really speak yet so it was mostly rhetorical, “Let’s make dinner before Daddy gets home,” she finished as she scooped him up and walked with him into the kitchen.

She sat him in his pack n play while she threw a batch of chili into the crockpot.  Her heart was still heavy as she cooked because so many of the meals she’d eaten with Raymond had been prepared by Kate.  She noticed Thomas watching her intently though so she had to keep herself together. 

As the dinner was finishing, Haylie and Thomas were sitting on the floor in the living room playing with cars when the door opened.  Reddington walked in and though he smiled at the site before his eyes, Haylie could see the pain from what he’d done and she knew Kate wasn’t coming back. 

“Thomas,” Haylie said, “Look who’s here,” she said as she pointed behind him.

The baby turned and saw Red.  Haylie watched as Thomas’ face lit up and he ran toward Red, wrapping his little arms around Red’s legs.  That’s when he said his first word, “Daddy.”

Haylie gasped as she heard it and watched as Red lifted the baby into his arms, his whole body showing how torn he was inside.  She knew he felt guilty that his child was here, safe, while Agnes was with Kirk and she knew his decision about Kate was weighing heavily on him.  She knew he didn’t want to allow himself any happiness but he deserved it after the last few weeks.

Haylie stood and wrapped her arms around her men, allowing very few of the tears inside to escape, just enough to be able to quickly hide away.  They stood, wrapped together as a family, for what felt like an eternity before Haylie pulled back.

“I made food.  Are you hungry?” she asked Red, still unsure of where she stood in his life now.

Red nodded, “I am going to London tomorrow after I see Lizzie to hunt down the one lead I have on Kirk.  I don’t want the teams help on this one so can I trust that you’ll do your best to stay out of it?” he asked as he placed Thomas in his high chair.

Haylie nodded, “Whatever you need.  Who are we avoiding?” she asked as she wandered over to the kitchen to dish everyone’s food.  “Is Dembe around? Does he want some?”

Red shook his head, though she couldn’t see him from where she was, “I sent him on a task.  I am going after Miles McGrath, he’s an investor in crime. That’s all you need to know. If your team starts looking into him, you need to shut them down,” he instructed as she walked back in with dinner.

“I’ll do my best.  Are you staying here tonight?” she asked, hoping for a yes because she’d missed him very much.

Red smiled, allowing himself a small glimpse of happiness, “Why wouldn’t I?  I feel as if I haven’t seen you in weeks and that is not how it should be. Perhaps the three of us could camp out in the living room.  I long to be near both of you,” he revealed, his tone soft.

Haylie smiled, “I’d love nothing more.  After I clean up the kitchen,” she felt a tear threaten her eye as she thought of Kate again but she remembered her instructions so she swallowed, “We can get all set up.”

Haylie wanted to tell him how excited she was to see Liz the following day and how much she missed Kate but she couldn’t bring up any of these things because they caused him nothing but pain so she kept things simple and only spoke of their child and their relationship.

 

The following morning, Red left before Haylie woke up and she got ready quickly and kissed Thomas as the nanny arrived.  Haylie raced to the Post Office relieved to have some normalcy in her day. 

When she arrived, she was embraced by each member of her team.  “We’re glad your plan didn’t work out,” Ressler joked as the team welcomed her back.  

Haylie laughed as Liz walked in with Tom right behind her.  “What do we have on Kirk?” Liz asked. She walked in all business.

Haylie sighed as she walked forward and embraced Liz as she’d wanted to do in Cuba but was unable to.  “I’m so glad you’re ok.”

Liz smiled at Haylie as she quickly realized she might be the only one so readily forgiving about her actions.  Aram came behind Haylie and also hugged Liz while Ressler gave her some information which basically read as they had nothing on Kirk.

“Does Reddington have a lead?” Samar asked, wanting to talk about work and not their friend who was recently brought back from the dead.  

Haylie mentally took note of the team’s reactions so she could attempt to make Liz feel better if they had time alone.  

“Reddington said he wants us to stay out of this case but I don’t think we should.  He’s on his way to London to find a Miles McGrath,” Liz explained as Cooper walked in.

“Why wouldn’t he want our help?” Cooper asked as he gave Liz a tight smile.  “I’ll call the Scotland Yard and ask them to send out some guys. Reddington knows we are only helpful to him.”

Haylie shook her head, “Maybe we should stay out of it.  Sometimes, he has methods in mind that we shouldn’t involve the law in,” she said, hoping to throw the team off.

Cooper shook his head, “I know you’re looking out for what he wants but I also know that all of us want to find Agnes.”

Ressler gestured to a few evidence boxes,  “Haylie you can look through here for any leads.”

Liz waited until Ressler walked away, “Can I help you?”

Haylie left, “I’m never going to say no.  Let’s see what we can find,” she said as she sat down on a stool to begin digging, hoping Red wouldn’t be too disappointed with her for not keeping the team out.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haylie sighed deeply as she realized there was nothing useful in the pile of evidence that the FBI had acquired at Kirk’s estate.  “Liz, I don’t think you will find anything in this pile. Do you have another idea of where to get some ideas?” she said as she threw another stack of papers into the box.

Liz nodded, “I have some ideas to pursue with Tom.  Keep me posted on how Red’s lead is going.”

Haylie nodded as Liz fled the Post Office and left her to watch Cooper’s interference in Red’s mission was blowing up.  

Haylie moved on to watch the progress when her cell rang, “Agent Storm?” she answered, not recognizing the number.

“My dear,” she cringed as she heard Red’s voice, “I thought I gave you very explicit instructions to keep your team out of my work.  What went wrong?”

“I didn’t have much of a choice when my supervisor wanted to get the help of some men from Scotland Yard.  I mentioned that it might not be best to interfere but it went on deaf ears,” she replied, “You should be speaking with Agent Cooper.”

She heard Red sigh deeply before he replied, “GIve the phone to him and then meet me in the alley outside.  I want you by my side for the rest of this.”

“Aren’t you in London?” she asked, her tone confused.

“I turned around when I realized the lead was lost.  We have to go about this a different way. Give the phone to Harold,” he said, his tone short.

Haylie sighed, trying to be supportive, before she stood and walked the phone to Cooper.  “Reddington would like to speak with you,” she said as she passed him the phone.

Haylie stood aside while the men talked and she listened as Cooper told Red everything he knew about McGrath so far.  Once they were done, Cooper passed the phone back to Haylie “I’ll see you later on, Agent.”

Haylie nodded as she walked out and grabbed her purse to meet Red.  She saw Dembe and Red waiting for her in the alley. “Where are we headed?” she asked as she quickly realized he wasn’t going to greet her with any level of affection.

“To see an old friend,” he replied as he gestured for her to get in the car.  

Haylie got into the car and once Red was next to her and they were on their way, Haylie spoke, “Raymond, why am I getting the same treatment as Liz?”

Red took a deep breath as he reached over and placed his hand on her knee, “I’m so sorry, dear.  There is so much going on that I’m having trouble separating all of my emotions right now. I’m mistaken in the way I’ve been handling us.  I associate you with the team and with Elizabeth so I haven’t treated you fairly. I need you with me, however, so that negative outcomes can not be blamed on you.”

“I’m doing my very best to be supportive of you and not cross you in anyway out of fear,” she began, “I know what happened to Kate and I don’t wish to follow in her footsteps.  Maybe, I should take a leave to keep our relationship safe,” she said.

Red sighed, she could see everything wearing on him.  She wondered if he could ever come back 100% from all of this, “I will drop you off at home for now while I decide what is the best course of action.  I am so sorry, love.”

Haylie nodded, “I think that is best.  I will catch up with you when you’re ready.  Just remember to breathe,” she said as they resumed their silence on the drive to their home.

Haylie walked into their home to see their nanny sitting on the couch watching television.  “Is he asleep?” she asked.

The nanny, Jessica, nodded, “He just went down for a nap, Mrs. Reddington.”

“You can go for the day.  I’ll see you tomorrow and I am Ms. Storm.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days later, Haylie returned to the Post Office against Red’s wishes.  She could see their conversation in her mind running over and over again.

 

_ “Dear, until we retrieve Agnes and I can wrap my mind around where Elizabeth stands in my life, I can not separate my feelings for you from all of the other things in my life.  For now, I think you should stay home with Thomas and I will come back home once everything is settled.” _

 

She hadn’t expected him to want complete separation but she was also still recovering or finding out where she stood in his life.  He had been willing to leave her so easily when Liz was dead. So, she went back to work because she didn’t know what else to do. When she walked in to the Post Office, she saw Ressler and Samar having a discussion.

She overheard a word that she found very alarming ‘transfer’.  Haylie waited until Ressler walked away to approach Samar.

“Why are you trying to leave?” she asked, her heart breaking from all of the events currently going wrong in her life and on her team.

Samar shook her head, “Haylie you know that I value our friendship and that isn’t something i want to end but I can’t work in this environment anymore.  We aren’t united and as I was just telling Ressler, we don’t have each other’s backs which is essential to this work. It’s not personal,” she finished. 

“It is personal.  You’re hurt and we all are but we have each others backs,” Haylie replied, “Good luck.” 

Haylie walked away feeling badly for what she said but she needed to protect herself and not get emotional.  There was too much reason for that and if she let one thing open it then she would lose it. 

“Do we have a case?” she asked Aram as she reached him.

“Mr. Reddington said you were taking some time to spend with Thomas,” Aram replied.

Haylie sighed, “Red says a lot of things.  Where are we?”

“Reddington is giving us a new name but Kirk reached out to Agent Keen.  He gave her a video feed of Agnes. Tom thinks we should use it to track him down,” Aram said.

Haylie was shocked that Kirk would make himself vulnerable like that.  “What do we think of him? Is he her father?”

Aram shook his head, “I don’t know.  Excuse me, I have to go speak with Agent Navabi” he said as he walked away.

Haylie stood back for a moment, “Maybe we aren’t united,” she said to herself as she went to her desk to wait for orders.

As Haylie read through old case files, because she had nothing to do, Liz walked in.  “I have a lead. We are tracking down Gaia.”

“Gaia?  That’s Greek for Earth Goddess.  What do we know?” Aram asked.

Liz smiled at Aram’s never ending genius, “He is an eco terrorist.  He does terrible things to raise awareness for the world.”

Samar laughed, “So, he kills people to show people they are in danger.  Great,” she scoffed.

Haylie rolled her eyes, sick of all of it, “Do we have any leads on finding him?”

Liz replied, “Samar and Ressler, you two need to head to Borron Energy Services.  There was a gas leak but Reddington seems to think he is there to blow up the plant.”

Ressler and Samar didn’t hesitate as they raced out of the Post Office.  

“What should I be doing?” Haylie asked.

Liz shook her head, “Reddington doesn’t want you involved.  That is my fault and I’m sorry. Sit tight. We will find a way to use your skills.  I have another lead to pursue.”

“Kirk and the video feed?” Haylie asked.

Liz nodded, “Be careful,” Haylie warned as Liz nodded once more and disappeared.  

“Well, Aram, I guess I will go back to reading old case files.  Let me know if there is something I can do,” Haylie said, her tone sarcastic.

 

Haylie sat at her desk for an hour or so when Ressler and Navabi showed back up.  “Gaia has big plans. We have to stop him. He wants to cause a nuclear explosion.”

“I’m guessing he got away?” Haylie asked.

Ressler nodded.  “What do we do next?” Haylie asked, standing from her desk ready for action.

“Keen is talking to Reddington.  Go home for the night everyone,” Ressler replied, his tone defeated.

Haylie left the office and went home, surprised to see Red standing in their living room.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, keeping her tone even.

“I went to a bowling alley today to find Glen and get a lead which he got.  Ressler is on it but Glen asked where my beautiful lady friend was and I was pained by that question,” he explained as she gestured for her to take a seat on the sofa.

“What do you want me to say?” Haylie asked as she sat down.

Red sat down next to her, “I’ve taken a few days to evaluate my life without the complication of my significant other working with me and the task team I am currently not utilizing as much.  When we said our goodbyes before each pursuing our separate missions in Cuba, I believed I could get over my affection for you and go back to living each day alone. However, we haven’t just had a relationship these past two and half years, we have built a life together.  I can’t do it on my own, anymore. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Haylie nodded as she felt a tear begin to form in her eye, “I’ve been struggling with that goodbye as well.  I was so hurt after we had found Liz once I realized that you could leave so easily. I didn’t realize it until Kirk wanted to use me against you.  He thought he could take your love as you took his but I told him that I meant nothing to you. That’s how I felt,” she explained.

Red nodded, his own eyes looking hazy with liquid, “We can’t do this to each other again.  From now on, we are a team in every way possible. I can’t do life without you.”

Haylie took her first real deep breath in weeks as she leaned forward and placed her hands on his face, pulling him into a kiss.  

Red felt everything as he kissed her. He hadn’t really kissed her in weeks but he pulled back, “As much as I want to do this for the rest of time, I have something to take care of regarding Elizabeth.  Get some sleep because we’ll be starting a new case. I love you,” he said as he stood to walk away, his hold lingering on her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Haylie awoke alone the next morning to the sound of Thomas crying.  She got up to grab him but his cries stopped which caused Haylie to quicken her pace but she was pleased to see Reddington had pulled him out of his crib.

“Good morning,” she greeted, “Did you just get in?” she asked as she offered to take Thomas for his morning diaper change.

Reddington nodded, “Yes, I’ve been sleeping at a church because right now it’s the only place I can get a good night’s sleep.  I am very close to getting Kirk and I wanted to give you the choice of hunting him by my side or working with the team on our next Blacklister,” he said, leaving his statement open ended for her to choose.

Haylie thought it over in her mind as she pulled Thomas’ pajamas back on, “I believe that I will stay with the team unless you leave the country in which case I will be joining you.  Does that sound alright?” she asked.

Red nodded as they made their way out of Thomas’ room back into the main area so Haylie could set him up with breakfast.  

“Dear, I am still struggling with so much but please keep that to yourself.  Can you do that for me?” he asked as he took the baby from her so she could get his oatmeal ready.

Haylie nodded, “Yes, you don’t have to worry about me saying anything that I shouldn’t.  I know that you need to remain strong in the face of all the things you’ve faced but I am glad that you are comfortable enough with me that you can open up.  Is there anything I can do to make it easier?”

Red shook his head, “No, unfortunately you are doing everything in your power already.  I have to go meet Elizabeth and hopefully get a location to finally take care of Kirk. Would you like me to give you the next person on our list?”

“No,” Haylie answered quickly, “Let’s not change how things are done.  Jessica will be here any minute and I’ll be headed to the office. I will await the next person on our list.  See you soon,” she said as she made her way to him to steal a kiss and take Thomas while his breakfast cooked.

Red smiled briefly at her attempt to be adorable because it had worked.  He kissed her back before kissing his son and exiting their home.

 

After Haylie got Thomas settled with Jessica, she raced to the office in hopes that they had something to work on already.

“Do we have a case?” she asked.

Samar grinned, knowing Haylie already knew that they did, “Yes, Reddington just got off the phone with me about a group called the Lindquist Concern.  According to Reddington, this group targets anyone with an amazing invention and kills them to keep it out of the world’s hands.”

“Do we have any leads?” Haylie replied as she noticed Aram get a strange look on his face while he was looking at his computer.

Ressler replied, “If we assume any inventor death was actually the work of this group then the most recent is a man named Omar.  We are going to his work to interrogate anyone who might have known what he was working on.”

“Wow, you guys have gotten a lot done,” Haylie replied, “What do you want me to do?”

Ressler shook his head, “Not until we have another lead.  We need to find out who this man is and how he operates.”

Haylie nodded as she once again moved to her computer to work on paperwork because she wasn’t needed.  She decided to give Red a call. 

He answered promptly but his tone was heavy, as it had been a lot recently, “Yes, dear.”

“I want to come with you.  Did you get a location from that doctor?” she asked.  She needed to feel useful. 

“Yes, we are actually headed to Geneva now.  Elizabeth is on her way to you to get satellite information that we need.  Wait for her and the two of you can meet us at the plane,” he replied as he ended the call.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haylie waited in the Post Office until Lizzie walked in.  “Hey,” she said briefly as she gathered together what they needed.

Haylie nodded in acknowledgment, “Liz, how are you doing?”

Liz shook her head, “I just want my daughter back.  I can let feelings back in when we’ve accomplished that.  Are you ready?”

Haylie nodded as she followed Liz out of the office and into a car on the way to the airport.  While they drove Haylie chose to ask Liz another question, “How are you feeling about Kirk?”

Liz cocked her head to the side, a lot like Red, when she answered, “What do you mean?”

Haylie knew she needed to tread lightly as she continued, “Listen, I am only asking in concern for you.  Do you feel like you want to know him?”

Liz shook her head, “I don’t know anymore.  His doctor told me that he’s a good man and that Reddington is evil which is true but not at the same time.  I am conflicted, I guess.”

“You don’t want Reddington to kill him, do you?” she asked.  

Liz shook her head, “I don’t know.  Kirk is willing to give me answers that I don’t have a chance of getting with Red.  Let’s just drop it for now, we’re here.”

Haylie sighed as they got out of the car and boarded the jet.  

When they got on board, Haylie walked over to Red, “I think you need to let Kirk live.”

Red looked at her with shock in his eyes, “How could you possibly suggest something like that?”

Haylie glanced in the direction of Liz, “She wants to know her father regardless of who he is and what he’s done.  I think she deserves the chance.”

Red shook his head, “This monster has made you all lose your minds.  I was going to let you be there but you’ll be locked up along with Elizabeth.  I can not take the chance that you will save his life.”

Haylie sighed as she walked away and dialed Samar.  “Agent Navabi?” she answered.

“Hey Samar, how’s the case going?” Haylie responded.

“We may have a lead on the identity of the man killing the inventors.  Did you know Aram has a girlfriend?” she asked, changing the subject.

Haylie took a step back, mentally, “Really?  But, I thought he was in love with you,” she said, mystified.

She could hear Samar scoff, “Anyway, I’ll call you if we get him.  Good luck on your side mission.”

Haylie heard the line click as she sat down away from Liz and Red for a quiet trip to Geneva.  It was ironic that they were headed to a peaceful city to take down someone. 

They landed early the next morning to set up the area for Kirk’s takedown.  “Ok, when will he arrive?” Liz asked after Reddington explained the history of this building.

“You won’t be there when I take him down.  You and Haylie are too conflicted on the matter of Kirk’s life so you will stay behind,” he explained.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Liz replied, her tone defiant.  

“My point exactly,” Red replied as armed guards took their places to keep Liz and Haylie where they were.  “Dear, it’s not personal,” he finished as he and Dembe evacuated leaving Haylie and Liz guarded and trapped.

“Is he serious?” Liz asked, her tone frustrated.

Haylie nodded, “I came to be useful and I’m still on the sidelines,” she replied angry.  “Doesn’t he realize I would never actually save Kirk?”

Liz looked at Haylie with a curious facial expression, “Why would you want to save Kirk?”

Haylie took on a confused look, “For you.  I think you should get the chance to get to know your father.”

“Do you really believe he’s my father?” Liz asked.  

“I don’t know but if he is then he can help you put together the pieces of your childhood.  I just don’t know where Red fits in to your story. It’s such a puzzling mystery,” she replied.  

Liz laughed, “You’re not wrong there.  I have no idea what’s true or not. But, I guess you’re right.  I want him to give me those answers.”

Haylie and Liz sat in frustrated silence before Liz’s cell phone broke the silence.  

“Did you find anything, Tom?” she answered the call.

Haylie heard only one side but the end of the conversation was alarmed.  Liz hung up and dialed another number. Haylie was immediately concerned as she heard Liz say ‘Put him on the phone.  It’s a set up!”

“Is Red in trouble?” Haylie asked, trying to feel calm.  

Liz nodded as the slammed the phone shut.  Haylie tried to stay calm as she terrible things ran through her mind of what might be happening to Red.  She would have been oblivious if she’d stayed behind. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Liz’s phone rang.  Haylie listened as she knew Liz was talking to Red. Moments later, Liz handed the phone to Haylie and had a look of disgust across her face.

“Yes,” Haylie answered, unsure of what to expect.

“Did Elizabeth speak to anyone while you two were there together?” Red asked, and Haylie immediately knew what Liz was upset about.  Red thought she’d warned Kirk.

Haylie bit her tongue so she could reply the nicest way possible, “Liz spoke with Tom who let us know Kirk has been in Russia this whole time.  Tom and Liz saved your life which allows me to breathe again. Someone else told Kirk you had his doctor.”

“Thank you, dear,” he replied, “Thank Elizabeth for saving my life.  I’ll see you later this evening. Meet me at the Church.”

“I can’t go to the Church,” she argued, “I have to get home.  Jessica has already been there for over twenty-four hours. Why don’t you come home tonight?” she pleaded.

“I won’t be able to come home until this is all taken care of.  I can’t sleep unless I’m in that Church. At leasts come have a meal with me,” he pleaded in return.

Haylie sighed, “Fine.  But please call Jessica and let her know.”

Haylie hung up the phone and waited for the group to get back on the plane and head home.  Red dropped Liz off at the safehouse and had Dembe take them to the Church where they could share a meal.  

“I have one stop to make first.  It will only take a moment,” Red said as Dembe pulled over in a park.  

Haylie nodded as she watched Red get out of the car and into another one.  Was the Laurel Hitchins in the backseat? Haylie was hoping she was just seeing things and Red hadn’t joined forces with the very people who had almost caused his death almost two years ago.  

Haylie sat quietly awaiting Red when her cell rang, “Agent Storm?” she answered, not knowing the number.

“I have tried to get Reddington out of Masha’s life quite a number of times unsuccessfully and I believe you may be my last hope.  If you wits for him to stay alive then you will get him to drop his hunt for me and his obsession with my daughter,” Haylie felt her breath catch as she realized Alexander Kirk was on the other end of the line.

“I have no control over Reddington,” she replied, grateful Dembe had stepped out of the car.  

“I don’t want to use my granddaughter to save my life but she may be my last choice if you don’t find a way.  Many lives hang in your hands,” he replied as the call ended.

Haylie remained quiet until they reached the Church and dinner was placed before her and Red.  

“My dear,” Red said as he took a small sip of the wine, “You are uncharacteristically quiet this evening.  What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing,” she lied as she shook her head and took a large bit of food.  She didn’t know what to say about the call she’d received. It would most likely make Red more determined.

Before she could finish the bite of food she was working on, Liz stormed in and slammed down a piece of paper in front of Red.

“What is this?” he asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

“It’s a DNA report.  Kirk is my father and you have lied to me about everything!” Liz was very upset and she took the paper and left as quickly as she’d arrived.

Haylie sighed and stood as well, “I should go too.  I need to lay Thomas down myself. You need to figure out if you want her in your life anymore, because I don’t know if she’ll have any love left for you,” she warned as she raced out to her car.

Haylie dialed the number back that had called her earlier, “Kirk,” she heard his smooth Russian accent on the other end of the line.

“I’ll help you if you tell me how.  Where can I meet you?” Haylie asked, hoping to end this once and for all.  


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She heard a woman’s voice respond to her, “I don’t trust you anywhere near him so you can forget his offer to let you help him.”

Haylie was shocked by the tone of this mystery woman, “Let him tell me that himself,” she responded in a threatening tone of her own.

Before the woman could bite back, Haylie heard Kirk’s voice in the background, “Is that Agent Storm?”

“She can’t be trusted,” Haylie heard the woman’s voice muffled through the phone but it was quickly replaced by Kirk’s smooth Russian accent, “What do you think you can do for me?” he asked, his voice weak.

“I want Reddington to stay alive so I will do whatever you say in order to make that happen,” Haylie responded, wondering if she would be punished like Kate for this decision.

She heard Kirk take a deep breath before he replied, “I need you to keep him away when I set a meeting place for myself and Masha.  I want to let my daughter meet me by choice and without me kidnapping her. Can you keep Raymond busy?”

Haylie knew nothing could keep him by her side, she’d gone into preterm labor and he’d left to be with Liz, “I’m sorry, Alexander but there is no circumstance which he chooses me over Liz.  He doesn’t love me as much as he loves her. Is there anything else I can do to guarantee that you don’t kill him?”

“You will accompany Masha to the meeting where I will give her Agnes and put a gun to your head to ensure he leaves or I will kill you.  I will contact Masha and she will be made aware that your presence is required,” he replied. 

“Deal,” Haylie said softly before she hung up the phone and went back into the Church.  She needed to enjoy every moment with him she might have.

She watched as his face lit up at seeing her enter once more, “I’m glad you changed your mind, dear.  Your food may be cold now, though,” Red said, joyfully.

Haylie was shocked that he could come across so happy sounding but she knew it was a front for her benefit.  She walked over and sat down next to him, “I’m not hungry so it’s ok,” she replied.

“What did you come back for, my dear?” he asked, his head cocked to the side.

Haylie didn’t reply as she stood from her seat and walked over to straddle Reddington.  She leaned down and placed her lips against his as she undid the button on his vest, pushing it slowly off his shoulders before moving to the buttons of his shirt.

“My dear,” he said between kisses, “We are in a Church.”

Haylie grinned, “I’m not worried about it.  My fate is already sealed thanks to you,” she said as she resumed kissing him before moving her attention to his neck and then down his chest.  Once she was low enough she undid his belt and his pants, pulling them down just enough. She then stood to pull her panties down from underneath dress.

“I knew I made a good choice getting dressed today,” she said seductively as she sat back down on his lap forcing him inside her.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you,” Red said, breathless, “But I like it.”

 

The next morning business was back to normal as Red accompanied Haylie to the Post Office to give them their next case.  

She watched as Liz and Red nearly took each other’s heads off.  He gave them ‘the Thrushes’ as their next target, a group of computer hackers.  Red explained that he had someone Kirk would want and before Haylie could ask him about his exchange with Liz, he disappeared and Liz was taken to Cooper’s office.  

“How do we start?” Haylie asked, looking to their own tech genius Aram who was talking to Samar.  Haylie was hoping Samar might still decide to stay.

“We need to take a team and get the man from Reddington’s people,” Ressler interrupted, “We’ll go from there.  C’mon Navabi and Snow.”

Haylie smiled to herself as she walked out with the team into the action.  

“Samar, any hope you’re going to stay?” Haylie asked as they drove to the drop location.  

Samar sighed in the front seat, “I don’t know.  Somehow, it doesn’t feel right anymore but I really don’t know yet.  This is the place,” she said, not changing the subject. 

Haylie laughed as they got out of the car that the timing had been impeccable for their arrival.  As the group made their way to apprehend the asset, a single shot came from a nearby rooftop and took out him out.  

“The asset is done,” Ressler said over the radio, “Let’s head home, guys,” he said back to the women, “Nothing to do now.”

Haylie nodded as she left the scene and went back to her apartment for a quick moment of quiet time before she went home.  She was surprised as she arrived to see a letter slid underneath her door. It was an invitation from Red. Haylie wondered if he knew her well enough to know she’d come here first or if he had sent one to both of her address, regardless she had time to shower and change before the meeting she was cordially invited to.  

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Haylie quickly threw on a clean set of clothes before racing down from her apartment to the address provided.  When she arrived, she found a man checking her and her teammates in. 

“All electronics, please,” he said as the team put everything they had into buckets.  

“Do you know what’s going on, Storm?” Ressler asked, assuming Reddington had clued her in.

Haylie shook her head, “Not a clue.  I got the same invite as everyone else.”

The team moved forward into a large safe room where Red and Liz were waiting.  

“Ah, I’m glad you all decided to join,” Red began as Liz moved forward to take over the meeting.

“Guys, we’ve been hacked somehow.  The thrushes have infiltrated our systems.  We have to remain extra vigilant as we move forward,” she began.  

“That is impossible,” Aram countered, “I check our system every morning...unless…”

“Unless what?” Haylie asked, instantly thinking about the facetime call Aram had gotten from his sudden girlfriend.

“They used a rubber ducky.”

“A what?” Ressler asked, completely confused along with everyone else.

“It’s a usb that you can trick someone into putting into their own system giving the a way in to everything,” Aram said, shaking his head.  

“Aram, go over our system, discreetly,” Cooper ordered, “Don’t let them know we’re on to them.  We need to shut down our system.”

“No,” Liz interjected, “The thrushes may be our last chance to get my daughter and Alexander Kirk.  If he thinks he knows what we’re up to then he will reach out for a meeting assuming his mole can direct us elsewhere.”

“It’s a matter of National Security,” Cooper protested before Haylie cut him off.

“Sir, Liz is right.  This is our last chance.  Clear it with Panabaker but we need to keep their facade going.  We can feed them misinformation and lure him into a trap,” Haylie replied.

Cooper sighed, “Ok, I’ll clear it.  Anything else?”

Liz shook her head as she left the building to go back to Tom.  The team cleared out leaving Red and Haylie alone.

“Your support was just what we needed,” Red said as he walked over to her slowly, placing his hand on top of hers, “I appreciate it.”

“I want this to end and this seems to be the only way.  I need to catch up with Liz. Call me if we have any updates,” Haylie said as she leaned forward placing her lips against his cheek before disappearing.  

As she walked out of the site and back down the street to her car, her cell rang.

“Agent Masters?” she answered, not knowing the number.

“Keep walking and enter the taxi at the corner,” the female voice from Kirk’s phone directed.

“I thought I was to meet you with Liz,” she said as she did what she was told.

“Change of plans to ensure Kirk’s lack of instincts regarding Masha won’t get him hurt,” she replied.  “The cab will take you to the location where Kirk will meet Masha later. He will be waiting for you. Play nice,” she said as the line ended.

Haylie knew getting into the car wasn’t the safest thing she’d done recently but it may be the only way to make sure Liz got Agnes back.  She walked until she got in the cab and it drove her to a large abandoned building in Manhattan. 

She got out and walked in to find a dark floor with one light showing in the distance.  She walked toward it and found Kirk inside hooked up to an IV and looking worse then she had imagined from his voice over the phone.

“Ah, Haylie I’m so glad you decided to cooperate,” he said, “Can my people get you anything?”

“If Red survives then I will do anything you ask,” she replied, “And, no I’m fine.  Why did you change the plan?”

Kirk ran his hand over his chin, “I needed to be sure that Reddington wouldn’t try anything foolish so I’m using your life as my guarantee.  I’ll be calling Masha shortly and I will let her know I have you.”

“Sounds great,” Haylie replied, “Let’s just get on with it.”

Kirk frowned at her, “Be nice or things may not go your way.”

Haylie sat in the room with Kirk for an eternity until he told her it was time to go up to the roof, where Liz would meet them.

“Where’s Agnes?” Haylie asked as she realized she hadn’t heard the baby at all.

“She is elsewhere in the building but ready to be given to her mother when the moment is right.  Are you ready?” he asked as he stood from the chair and pulled a suede jacket on.

“Sure,” Haylie said as she stood.  He made his way to her and stumbled causing her to reach out to stabilize him.

“Oh, look you can be nice,” Kirk said as he used her arms to straighten up and let go to move forward. 

“It’s instinct, nothing to do with you,” Haylie said as Kirk frowned once more.  Kirk moved to grab her from behind holding a gun to her temple as they went outside to see Liz.

“Haylie are you ok?” Liz asked as she saw her friend in her father’s grasp.

“Just cooperate and this will be over quickly.  I’m sure Red didn’t bat an eye when you told him Kirk had me,” Haylie replied, not sure why she was still bitter toward him.

Liz nodded as she began to speak with Kirk.  After some communication, Kirk had Agnes brought out and surprisingly the woman put her right in Liz’s arms.

“Masha, come with me by your own choice and we can have a life together,” Kirk pleaded as he tightened his grip on Haylie .

“I already chose you over Reddington today,” Liz said, buying time for Red to arrive, “All you want me for now is my DNA.”

“That’s not true,” Kirk replied but before they could continue the doors burst open and Red and his men swarmed the roof.  

“Elizabeth, go,” Red said as he saw she had Agnes safe in her arms.  

Liz sighed because of Haylie but this wasn’t a safe place for Agnes so she left with Baz.

“Constantine,” Red began, “Let her go and I won’t kill you.”

“I don’t think you understand the position you’re in,” Kirk replied, “If you don’t have your men drop their weapons then she will die.”

Haylie watched Reddington closely to see what he would do.  In her mind, she thought he would simply walk away and leave her to her fate but he didn’t.  

Red laid down his gun and gestured for his men to do the same.  “Please, let her go,” he requested again, his tone pleading.

Haylie took a deep breath as she thought about what move she might be able to make.  She knew Kirk was weak so she took a chance and leaned all her weight forward to throw him off balance.  It worked but his gun went off in the direction of Red and his men. Once Kirk was on the ground, Ressler and the FBI swarmed the roof, taking Kirk into custody while Haylie dropped to the ground, trying to remember how to breathe.

Before she could succeed in calming herself, Reddington was at her side on the ground.  He pulled her into his arms, “How did he get his hands on you?”

Haylie couldn’t hold back all the emotions she’d felt over the past weeks anymore as she lost it on the roof, in his arms.  

“Sh,” he soothed as he ran his hand over her hair, trying to calm her.  “It’s ok. You’re safe.”

Haylie composed herself enough to speak, “It’s not that.  Red, I answered Kirk’s call and he said if I didn’t cooperate, he’d kill you.  Please don’t hurt me like you did Kate,” she begged, beginning to sob again, “I know I’m not enough anymore since you can’t sleep at home.  I know you can’t get a good night sleep by me which means you no longer feel home by my side and I know you’ll always pick Liz over me but please, if you’re done with me don’t hurt me.”

Red was taken aback by the honest plea of his love.  He took a deep breath before he spoke, realizing he may have been wrong with how he dealt with Kaplan because he’d damaged his sweet Hailey.  

“My love,” Red began as he whispered in her ear soothingly, “We’ve had part of this conversation before but I didn’t realize your fears ran so deeply.  I would never hurt you and I am in no way done with you. It has been a trying time and I could not bear to feel any happiness while Elizabeth suffered.  I’m so sorry for the way I’ve made you feel. Please come home with me and let me show you how much you mean to me,” he pleaded, afraid he’d pushed yet another person away.

Haylie breathed in deeply, “Red, I love you so much but I need you to promise me that you can try and make me feel as important to you as Liz does.  I have handled it for a long time but it’s starting to hurt because it feels like the scale is so much larger now. I know I’m not whatever she is to you but I want to give you every part of me.  Help me do that,” she pleaded as she reached up to touch his shoulder. 

She felt him wince before she raised her hand to see blood on her fingers.  “Were you shot?” she shrieked, suddenly filled with panic.

Red shook his head, “It’s a minor wound and the last thing I want to do right now is leave your side when it’s clear you need me as close as possible.  I love you, dear and I will do better to show you how much.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few days later, Haylie woke next to Reddington who had not left her side since Kirk had held a gun to her head.  

“You’re awake?” he asked, looking tenderly at her, “Are you ready to go to the park with me?  I have the team’s next Blacklister.”

Haylie swallowed, realizing she wasn’t feeling well and shook her head, “I’m actually not feeling great so I’m gonna stick behind.  Maybe, I can run some errands and get things done if I feel better. Plus, the team hasn’t needed me at all anyway.”

Red rolled toward her, immediately concerned, “What’s bothering you?”

Haylie waved off his concern, “I just feel a little sick to my stomach.  Go, get your next Blacklister. I’ll be ok without you for a few hours,” she said, showing a brave face even though since the moment she’d opened her eyes, she was afraid she would throw up.

Reddington sighed as he ran his hand through her wild morning curls, “My dear, I don’t want to leave you here with Thomas while you’re ill.  Let me take care of you.”

“Babe, Jessica will be here any minute to help me and you have a lot to do that doesn’t involve being my nurse.  I am sure I just ate something that didn’t agree with me. Why don’t you just promise to call and check on me later today?” she said, trying to strike a deal.

Reddington nodded as he leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead.  Haylie found her eyes distracted by his shirtless chest as she braved moving just enough to run her hand over his chest.  Red smiled at her touch, “Do you think I could make you feel better?” he eyes were glowing when he spoke.

Haylie began to nod before the nausea took her over and she got up to dash from the bedroom leaving Red very concerned.  

He waited a few moments before he got up to check on her, knocking on the bathroom door, “Dear, are you alright?”

Haylie had just lost whatever food had been in her system as she wiped her face with toilet paper.  She could hear the concern in his voice, “I’ll be ok once I get this out of my system. Go to work and check on me later,” she directed as she heard Jessica’s voice enter the apartment.

“Ah, Jessica,” Red began as their nanny made her entrance, “Thomas isn’t up yet but please keep an eye on Haylie for me.  She is very much under the weather this morning. I offered to take care of her but she is too stubborn and wishes that I continue our work.”

Jessica nodded as Reddington disappeared to get ready and Haylie stayed hidden in the bathroom, hoping she wasn’t going to get sick again.

After a while, Haylie braved standing and left the bathroom.  She opened the door to see Jessica feeding Thomas and she was delighted to see his little mouth curl into a large grin at the sight of her.  “Jessica, I think I might be feeling a little better. I’m gonna run one or two errands. If Reddington calls, just tell him I’m asleep.”

Jessica looked uncomfortable with Hailey’s request but she nodded as Haylie walked back into the bedroom to get dressed.  She knew she looked like death when she left the house but she wasn’t concerned because she had a few goals to accomplish without Red knowing.  As she was leaving, she took a large swig of Pepto Bismol and gave Thomas a kiss. 

Haylie arrived at the Post Office at the same time as an ambulance, “What’s going on?” she asked the medics as they rode the freight elevator together.

“A prisoner collapsed and we’re here to transport him to the hospital,” the paramedic replied, “Do you know where the box is?  That’s where they said he was.”

Haylie nodded as the doors opened and she waved them to follow her.  She walked into the room that held the box that had held Red, impostor Red, Liz and now Kirk to see Liz doing CPR on Kirk.

“What happened?” Haylie asked as she rushed forward, forgetting for a moment that fast movement was not her friend this morning.  

“He collapsed,” Liz announced as the medics took over and got him stable so the could transport him to the hospital.

“Are you ok?” Haylie asked as she saw Liz’s panicked face.

Liz nodded, “I wanted to be home with Agnes today but Red put me on a lead and now this man might die which means every answer I’ve ever been after will die with him.  Will you get Cooper and meet us at the hospital?’”

Haylie nodded as she left the room and headed to Cooper’s office.  “Would you mind if I accompany you to the hospital? I need to talk to you,” Haylie said at his door.

Cooper nodded as she grabbed his coat and followed her out the door. Once they were in her car, Haylie began, “I love working with this team but I don’t think there is any need for me to be considered a full time agent anymore.  Would you approve my request to become a part time/as needed agent on this team?” Haylie asked with a very heavy heart but she also knew she wasn’t needed like before.

Cooper smiled, “You have a young child at home so I completely understand.  It’s funny, had you asked a week ago, I probably would have had to say no but Agent Navabi has rescinded her transfer request so you have my blessing.  Consider yourself on call at all times though, Agent. Does that work for you?” he asked.

Haylie nodded as she smiled at her supervisor.  “I’ll drop you off at the hospital if that’s ok because I have another thing I need to get done today before I see Reddington again.  Is that alright?”

Harold nodded, “It is but I do have to tell you that you don’t look great.  Are you sure you shouldn’t be in the hospital too?”

“It’s just a stomach bug,” Haylie replied as she pulled up to drop him off, “I’ll be ok.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Haylie left Cooper and drove out of the city to a small suburb.  On her drive, she pulled through a Dunkin Donuts for coffee and a bagel because she was starting to feel hungry. The suburb was only about 10 miles outside of the city so the neighborhood was close enough for her to get back quickly.  She pulled up to a house she’d looked at online. 

It was a colonial style, brand new build.  They would have 20 acres of land and a fully apartment in the basement for Jessica to become a live-in nanny.  It was perfect for her and Red to have a life of their own while still continuing his mission. She called her realtor and told her to place a bid for full asking price, in cash.  She walked up to the front door to see if it was unlocked so she could take another look inside, other then the photos she’d seen online but it was locked. She was ok with that though because she felt that this was the right decision for them, in her heart.  Next, she needed to head home and ask Jessica to move in full time. As she got back in the car, Haylie began to feel sick again and regretted attempting to eat. She pulled out her phone to look for the nearest gas station, hoping to not have to get sick on the side of the road and that’s when she saw her calendar.  Haylie was organized and she marked the dates her periods should be on and she noticed that it should have hit three weeks earlier but in all the chaos, she hadn’t noticed. Haylie took a deep breath, not knowing how she might feel about the potential development in her life. Thomas was about to turn one which meant she’d have two very small children and a career and a criminal fiancee.  

Haylie shook it off for the time being and took a deep breath before driving to a local drug store.  She went in quickly and got what she needed to solve the mystery of her illness, which she was hoping was all due to stress and not what she feared.  On her way back to the apartment, her cell rang. 

“Agent Storm,” she answered confidently.

“My dear,” she recognized Red’s voice instantly, she guessed he hadn’t bought the line that she was asleep, “I thought I left you home to rest.”

Haylie couldn’t mention anything yet about her fears so she decided to bait him with the other things she’d accomplished that day, “I started to feel better so I went out and got some things done.  I have a few surprises for you when you get home,” she teased.

She heard Red’s breath catch and knew he what he was thinking so she quickly put a stop to it, “It’s not what you’re thinking,” she laughed.

“Ah, well,” Red sighed, in defeat, “I am sure I will still love it because you came up with it.  I am about to meet with a Blacklister but I should be home this evening. Give my love to Thomas.”

“Absolutely,” she agreed as she hung up the call and drove back into the city.  She arrived at the apartment about 15 minutes later, walked in and threw her bag from the drugstore on the table to speak with Jessica.  

“Ms. Storm,” Jessica said, “Are you feeling better?”

Haylie shook her head, “Not really but I did get some things done.  Listen, I put a bid on a house that has a full apartment for you. Would you consider becoming our live-in nanny?” she asked, straight to the point.

Jessica smiled, she was past middle age and had no family and she loved Thomas like he was her own as she never had children, “I would be honored.  Just let me know when we move in.”

“Thank you so much!” Haylie answered gratefully as she was about to wake Thomas but her cell rang again.  

“Storm,” she answered more brief this time.

“My dear,” Red replied, “What have you been up to, today?  Our realtor just called me to say that our offer was accepted…”

Haylie was instantly disappointed, she knew she’d forgotten a step in her surprise, “I wanted to surprise you with a nice family house right outside the city.  Did you tell her to go ahead with the purchase?”

Reddington was about to reply to her when he received another call, “Dear, Lizzie is beeping through.  I’ll call you right back.”

Haylie sighed as she grabbed the bag from the drug store and walked to the bathroom while she awaited his call.  So far, her plan wasn’t working. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Haylie finished what she was doing and set the test on the bathroom counter to await the results.  As she stood there, debating the pros and cons, her cell rang, “Storm,” she answered.

“Elizabeth has been taken by Kirk,” Red informed her.  She could hear the panic in his fake calm tone.

Haylie took a deep breath, “He won’t hurt her because he needs her blood.  What can I do?”

“My dear,” Red began, “Kirk knows that she isn’t his child and that means she is in grave danger.  If you’re feeling up to it, I’d like you to meet me so that you can keep in contact with your team while I work on my own angle.”

Haylie took a deep breath as she looked down and watched the test strip display a plus sign, “Oh no…” she whispered, distracted.

“What is it?” Red asked, his tone becoming more alarmed.  

Haylie shook off her fear and shook her head, “Nothing.  I was just thinking about the situation. I’m on my way, where are you?”

Red gave her an address as he ended the call.  She called Aram as she raced out of their apartment and to her car.  

“Do we know anything?” Haylie asked as Aram answered the phone.  

Aram sighed, “Not yet.  Tom is in pursuit on the other line with me.  He took her in an ambulance. I’ll call you when I have a lead.”

Haylie sighed as she hit the gas and raced to Reddington.  Haylie parked in front of a warehouse and she quickly got out of the car and walked inside to see Red reminding a woman that she had no time and that he needed what he needed.

“Red,” Haylie said to announce her presence.  

He turned and his face brightened just slightly as he saw her, “My dear, has your team discovered anything yet?” he asked, walking toward her.  

Haylie shook her head as she wondered about her own thoughts.  “Aram is going to call me the moment they know anything. What are you working on here?”

Red didn’t answer her as he changed the subject, “I called the realtor back and told her to purchase the house.  May I ask why we need a new home?”

Haylie shook her head, “Red, this isn’t really the time to be discussing any of that.  Once Liz is back, we can worry about my side projects from today. What is that woman working on?”

Red sighed, “She can cure Kirk.  I am having her hunt down the patient she successfully cured so that we can offer him recovery in exchange for Elizabeth.”

Haylie nodded as her cell rang, “Storm.”

“Agent Storm,” Aram replied, “We found something.  Alexander Kirk fled the ambulance and got into a silver van with a sliding door.  We now know they are in a ten mile radius of the bridge where Tom lost them.”

“How are we going to close that gap?” Haylie replied, immediately thinking she was needed there.

Aram replied, “Agents Navabi and Ressler are knocking on doors while I hunt for any trace of the vehicle on a camera.  I’ll keep you posted.”

Haylie hung up the phone, unsure of what they would be able to do.  She noticed the woman Red was holding there was furiously digging through files and then she saw Dembe walk in with a phone.  

“Raymond, it’s Kirk,” Dembe said as he passed the phone to Red.

Haylie felt her stomach sink as she watched him begin having a conversation.  While she was watching Red, the woman came forward. “I found patient 0,” she announced as she handed Dembe a file.  

Haylie was hopeful in that moment until she heard the next words come from Red’s mouth, “However you want, I’ll do it.  My life for hers.”

Haylie felt herself losing balance and the world fading around her as she leaned back against a nearby wall for support.  Red hung up the phone and looked at her, his eyes saying everything without uttering any words. 

“I’m coming with you to the drop,” Haylie asserted.  

Red shook his head, “It will be just Dembe and myself, dear.  You need to stay here and watch the nice doctor until Kirk’s doctor arrives.  It will be ok,” he assured her, though his eyes gave away his disbelief in his words.

Haylie knew she wasn’t supposed to show the world who she was to him but she would not lose him without a proper goodbye.  She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck with everything she had. She leaned back enough to place her lips against his, hoping to give him the strength he would need.  

“Dear,” Red began as he pulled out of her grasp, “Forgive me for everything you have seen me do.  And, I’m so sorry I won’t be around for those surprises you planned. Give my best to Thomas,” he finished as he turned away before Haylie could see the tears in his eyes.

She did her best to hold it together because she still had a role to play.  She watched Red and Dembe leave before she sat down at a desk to await the next move.  A half hour later, Dembe walked back in. “It is done,” he said briefly before he moved on to the two doctors, “Our work is just beginning.”

Haylie watched Dembe take them away before she called Aram once more, “Aram, please tell me you have something.”

“I was just about to call you.  Agents Navabi and Ressler are on their way to the van.  I found it in the shipping yards. Head there.”

Haylie hung up the call and raced out to her car in hopes to help.  She arrived just as the action was beginning. She raced in and pulled her gun, firing off shots as she gained on the group.  Once Kirk’s men were down, Liz raced over to Ressler, Navabi and Storm. “Kirk has Reddington,” she said, her tone rushed.

Haylie felt light headed again as she took in the news, knowing she’d hoped somehow he would escape.  

“Do you know how far you drove to get here?” Ressler asked, hoping to gain the location.

Liz shook her head, “Maybe 15 or 20 minutes.”

“That is the same radius as before,” Ressler sighed.

Liz shook her head once more, “I have an idea,” she said as she raced to the van, dialing someone on her phone.  

Haylie heard her calling Aram to see if they could trace the van’s GPS.  Haylie wasn’t sure she’d want to see what they might find but Aram gave them the address of a gym.  

Liz, Ressler, Navabi and Haylie drove separately to the place where Red was being kept but when they walked in, the place was empty other then Red’s hat and medical supplies.

Haylie didn’t say a word as she turned back and left, heading to her old apartment.  When she got there, she remembered that she’d finally allowed Red to move her things out so it was completely empty.  She walked in and sat down on the bare living room floor and cried. She cried about what he didn’t know and about losing him.  She always knew this day would come but she hadn’t expected it to be so soon. 

As she sat in the floor running out of tears, she heard the door handle turning.  She grabbed her gun and stood, ready. She watched as the door opened and someone came around it into her home.  As she saw the figure, she knew it was Red.

She dropped back to the floor unable to handle the emotions running through her.  Reddington looked tenderly at her as he moved forward to join her where she sat. He placed his hands on her arms, rubbing them soothingly, “I’m ok.  You don’t have to be upset,” he soothed.

Haylie looked into his eyes, unable to come to terms with the relief she felt from him being there, alive.  “I thought he killed you,” she said, her voice soft but no longer filled with sobs.

Red shook his head, “He almost did, dear but I was able to get away.  I couldn’t die without knowing why you purchased us a new home,” he finished, hoping to lighten her spirits.

Haylie took a deep breath as she looked at him, her face serious, “I bought us a new house that was away from all of this so we could become a family.  I also switched to part time with the Bureau, though I'm on call all the time. I don’t want you to stop and I don’t want to be out of the game but I do want us to have a place that’s ours and somewhere, where we can be us,” she confessed.

Reddington smiled softly at her, “That is a lovely idea.  What brought on all these sudden changes? I thought you liked being an Agent.”

Haylie sighed, “I do but I also want to be a better mother and woman for you.  I can’t do that and be in the field all the time. There’s something else,” she led before going silent.

Red looked at her, his eyes soft, “What?  There is nothing you could tell me that would make me want to leave.  Just say what’s on your mind.”

Haylie leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “You’re going to be a father again,” she shared before leaning back to take in his reaction.

“Did you know that when I traded myself for Elizabeth?” he asked, not reacting yet to the news.

Haylie nodded, “I found out right before I came to meet you but I would never use something like that to influence your decision,” she admitted.

Red smiled at her, his face full of warmth, “I have to admit, I did not think we’d be going down this road again so soon however, I’d happily go on any adventure with you.”

 


End file.
